Fancy Meeting You Here
by Omegadragoonx0
Summary: Post Beat It. Riley/Peter Slash. Riley can't sleep and goes online to look to ease his restlessness. First attempt at writing. R/R
1. Chapter 1 Restless Night

**Fancy Meeting You Here**

Rated M

Disclaimer : I do not own Degrassi or the characters.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Hopefully I will be able to update often. Read/Review please.

Post Beat It

**Chapter 1 – Restless Night (Riley POV)**

Late one Friday night, Riley found himself unusually horny, so he opened his laptop and began searching online for a gay hookup website. He discovered quickly, and created a profile, uploading a picture of him flexing in a mirror (flash covering his face), a picture of his face (made private), and a picture of his hard cock (also made private). He was happy with the creation of his profile "SportStaR_S", and instantly began entering in search parameters for his local area. About 30 results came up from his search, so he began looking through the profile pictures until he found someone who interested him. Riley quickly found what he was looking for - a slender guy, age 18, blond hair, blue eyes, 6 foot tall, and versatile – but he had his face blacked out of his shirtless pictures and had 3 private pictures. Riley couldn't believe his luck! He found his "perfect type" within the first 10 minutes of looking. "AllStar08" was the username of Riley's perfect match. Riley was really anxious, and he didn't know what to say, since this was his first time looking online for a guy after he accepted his sexuality. He noticed a little button on the screen to send a "wink" instead of a private message, so he sent AllStar08 a "wink."

Riley was shocked at the near instant reply to his "wink." _Nice pic SportStaR_S, wanna chat?_

Riley quickly replied, _Sure, open up the IM._

Right after his response, a flashing "accept" box opened for an IM session. He clicked accept and waited for it to load up. As soon as it loaded, Riley made the first move.

**SportStaR_S**: Hi, I know it's late, but I'm really horny right now and I figured the Internet was my chance for finding a guy, since I'm still in the closet.

**AllStar08**: Haha, I know what you mean man, I found myself up late and rock hard...just had to check online to see what I could find....and same about being in the closet. What are you looking for?

**SportStaR_S**: Well actually, I don't really know, I just know that whenever I saw your pix, I got even harder....you've got a great body.

**AllStar08**: Thanks, but it's nothing compared your muscles....like seriously, I'd love to lick my way down your chest and feel my tongue go up and down your rippling abs......I see you're 18 too, do you go to university yet or still in highschool

- Riley hesitated for a moment, afraid that if he said he was in highschool, this stranger might figure out who he was before he ready. The cursor was flashing, and after another minute, Riley replied.

**SportStaR_S**: I don't really wanna say yet....

**AllStar08**: I understand, it's tough finding ppl to trust online. I'll say that I'm in highschool. So do you have any experience?

**SportStaR_S**: Thanks for understanding, and yea, just a little. I only kissed 2 guys before, and 1 was only kinda a kiss...and I got some head from an old friend from camp in the woods.....I guess I really don't know what to do or what to look for since I'm still new to this....how about you?

- Riley was getting nervous since AllStar08 was taking a while to type back. He thought he was stupid for saying how little experience he had. Then a new message popped up.

**AllStar08**: Well, this is my first time looking for anything with a guy. I've been with 2 girls, but it really wasn't for me. I mean it was fun, but it felt like something was missing. I never even kissed a guy before, well, once, but I wasn't expecting it and it freaked me out at first. It's funny that that messed up kiss was what got me to figure out what was missing.....you said one kiss was "kinda a kiss", what did you mean?

- Riley didn't know if he wanted to answer about him trying to kiss Peter months ago, but he decided to try anyway.

**SportStaR_S**: Well....I tried to kiss my best friend before, but he's straight and I was confused and it was just a big mess....but he's still my friend now and we've moved past it.....I can't believe I told you that, I never told anyone about that.

- Riley waited for a reply, and after a minute, he got one.

**AllStar08**: Hey man, it's late, I gotta go. Later

And with that, the chat box closed and Riley was left confused as to what he did wrong. He felt discouraged and suddenly really tired. He made sure he logged out and cleared the history on his laptop, then went to sleep.

That's chapter 1. I know it's not great, but it kind of sets up the plot. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh Why Not?

**Fancy Meeting You Here**

Rated M

Disclaimer : I do not own Degrassi or the characters.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Hopefully I will be able to update often. Read/Review please.

Post Beat It

**Chapter 2 – Oh Why Not? (Peter POV)**

Peter hasn't had much luck with the ladies – his girlfriends kept leaving the country! So when Friday night rolled around and he didn't have anyone to fool around with, he got a new idea. Since girls take a lot of commitment and time to get into their pants, why not try out guys? Peter figured that guys don't have the inhibitions towards sex that girls do, and he thought "a hole's a hole."

Now that Peter knew he'd give guys a shot, he needed a way to go about finding one. He immediately thought of Riley, since he knew that Riley liked him and wouldn't ever say "no" to a proposition, but the more Peter thought about it, if he took advantage of Riley's crush, he'd hurt his best friend in the long run – seeing as this would just be a way to get off easily. So with Riley off the list, Peter came up with idea that the Internet must be full of horny guys eager to jump into bed with a hot guy like him. Peter logged onto his laptop and searched the Internet for a way to find guys, preferably anonymous and with no strings attached, that would be up for some Friday night fun. The top hit was , so he decided to make a profile. He took a few pictures of himself shirtless, and a few more X-Rated pictures just in case he needed them. When he was prompted to create a username, Peter came to a stop. He needed something that wouldn't reveal who he was to the wrong people online. Then it came to him! The only gay guy he knew – Riley – always called him "All Star" as a nickname since he started running cross country with him earlier that year. He made his username "AllStar08" and began describing himself in the profile. He then uploaded his pictures and made the X-rated one private – reserved only for those he felt worthy.

Within a few minutes of searching in vein, the "Mailbox" icon began flashing red and "(1)" was now next to it. Peter clicked on the box and opened it up, half-expecting it to be some old perv. He scratched his head as he read "SportStaR_S has sent you a wink." "What the hell's a wink?" he asked aloud to nobody. So Peter clicked the inbox item and a small thumbnail picture of a young guy shirtless and flexing in a mirror came up with the same words he had read earlier filling the new window. Peter noticed the flash had completely covered this guy's face – someone else must want to keep himself secret on this site. Peter smirked at this, thinking that this guy must be looking for the same thing as himself. He clicked "Reply" and almost without thinking about it, he quickly typed : _Nice pic SportStaR_S, wanna chat? Sure, open up the IM_, was all he got in response, so he promptly clicked the "Live Chat" button on the email.

**SportStaR_S**: Hi, I know it's late, but I'm really horny right now and I figured the Internet was my chance for finding a guy, since I'm still in the closet.

- Peter was right, this guy wanted to keep his identity secret unless he found someone he wanted.

**AllStar08**: Haha, I know what you mean man, I found myself up late and rock hard...just had to check online to see what I could find....and same about being in the closet. What are you looking for?

- "In the closet?" Peter said out loud to himself, "since when did I think of myself as gay or bi and in the closet? I just wanted a hole to fuck." "Too late now to unsend it, I'll just have to continue with this conversation," he thought.

**SportStaR_S**: Well actually, I don't really know, I just know that whenever I saw your pix, I got even harder....you've got a great body.

- Peter didn't know why, but his face felt a little warm from the compliment. This guy, whoever he is, will probably end up being tonight's good time if he keeps up the flattery.

**AllStar08**: Thanks, but it's nothing compared your muscles....like seriously, I'd love to lick my way down your chest and feel my tongue go up and down your rippling abs......I see you're 18 too, do you go to university yet or still in highschool?

- "What is going on?!" Peter thought to himself as he read his message after hitting send. His fingers seem to be taking ordered from his cock and not his brain, since he'd never talk like this normally.

**SportStaR_S**: I don't really wanna say yet....

**AllStar08**: I understand, it's tough finding ppl to trust online. I'll say that I'm in highschool. So do you have any experience?

- Experience – Peter's had plenty of experience, but all with girls, minus the weird kiss thing with Riley. "Riley," Peter thought, "why does he keep coming to mind?: I'm looking for a guy who ISN'T Riley right now!"

**SportStaR_S**: Thanks for understanding, and yea, just a little. I only kissed 2 guys before, and 1 was only kinda a kiss...and I got some head from an old friend from camp in the woods.....I guess I really don't know what to do or what to look for since I'm still new to this....how about you?

- "New to this too? Well then maybe this guy won't know what he doesn't like and will try new things more easily," thought Peter.

**AllStar08**: Well, this is my first time looking for anything with a guy. I've been with 2 girls, but it really wasn't for me. I mean it was fun, but it felt like something was missing. I never even kissed a guy before, well, once, but I wasn't expecting it and it freaked me out at first. It's funny that that messed up kiss was what got me to figure out what was missing.....you said one kiss was "kinda a kiss", what did you mean?

- There Peter's fingers go again, allowing his subconscious to talk for him. "Why do I care about this guy's backstory? I just want to get off!" thought Peter. "Wait, kinda a kiss? I hope this isn't who I think it is..."

**SportStaR_S**: Well....I tried to kiss my best friend before, but he's straight and I was confused and it was just a big mess....but he's still my friend now and we've moved past it.....I can't believe I told you that, I never told anyone about that.

- Peter stared at the screen for a while, now sure that he was talking to Riley and that this was getting messy and complicated fast. "I can't handle this right now. First Riley comes to mind when I'm horny, then I look online for a guy and find one that I'd do, and Riley keeps coming to mind, and now I ended up talking to him all this time! I need some time to think things through...Would being with Riley really be that bad?" Peter sighed and needed more time to think about his night. He then realized the chat window was still up and SportStaR(iley)_S(tavros) was probably waiting for a reply to his last message. Peter quickly typed his response.

**AllStar08**: Hey man, it's late, I gotta go. Later

With that, Peter locked his laptop and laid in bed, thinking about what to do next. "So much for my original plan," said Peter aloud, rolling over and sighing heavily. Then Peter tried to get some rest.

Ok. It took some time to get this one up. I was originally going to make this story primarily Riley's POV, but it was called to my attention that Peter's side of the story needed to be known as well, so it looks like I'll be switching POVs every chapter. Reviews keep me going.


End file.
